Return to TTower
by rabinroxx13
Summary: Rabin and Auzurii arrive at T-Tower, Rabin for the umpteenth time, Auzurii for the first. What Auzurii doesn't know is that she is Starfire's younger sister and that her friend is a Titan and the younger sister of Raven and Robin. BBxOC RobxStar


**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans or copyrights to PS3, but the OC's are mine.**

_Rabin's Story_

"The epic Teen Titan is back in town!" I said, sliding the doors to the living room open. Looking around, I noticed no one heard me. Raven was off to one side meditating, Robin and Starfire were checking something on the computer, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game while arguing.

"Take that, metal man!" B.B. said, as his car smashed into Cyborg's.

"Oh yeah, green bean?"

"Yeah."

"Hijacking the controller from the losing side." I said, walking up behind Beast Boy and taking the controller out of his hands.

"Hey!" Beast Boy said, turning around to attack whoever took his controller.

"Finally someone realizes I'm here." I said, on the verge of laughing.

"Rabin!" Beast Boy yelled, tackling me as he called me by my Titan name.

"Rabin?" Both Robin and Raven turned in our direction.

"¡Hola! ¿Como estas?" I said, trying to get the green Komodo dragon off of me.

"When did you get here?" Raven asked, coming over as Beast Boy finally got off.

"A few seconds ago." I said, receiving a hug from my sister.

"And you didn't say hi?" Robin asked, taking me from Raven.

"I did, but no one heard me, Mr. I-was-too-busy-looking-at-the-computer-to-notice-my-sister-returned-home." I said, hugging my older brother.

"So you coming in automatically gives you the right to steal my controller?" Beast Boy asked, now getting on my case about me stealing his controller earlier.

"Yep." I said, dodging a punch from him.

"Since when?"

"Since I got here and said hi but no one noticed me?" I answered, looking at B.B.

"And why did no one notice you?" Beast Boy asked, continuing the usual welcoming banter that happens every time I return to T-Tower.

"I don't know and it's not my fault no one noticed that I returned." I answered, trying to end the normal fight that went on upon my arrival.

"Yeah, it is." Beast Boy said, transforming into cheetah mode.

"Catch up later?" I asked rhetorically, tossing the controller at Cyborg as I raced out of the room with Beast Boy-cheetah at my heels.

"Welcome, Auzurii," the intercom said, announcing Lauren's entrance into the Tower.

"Crap!" I said, skidding to a halt. Robin had told me I was in charge of showing my friend around.

"Target hit." Beast Boy said, tackling me from behind.

"Dork." I muttered, trying to push him off.

"What's biting you?" B.B. asked, noticing that I was pushing him off quicker than normal.

"Star's sister just got here and Robin told me to show her around." I said, already running toward the living room where no doubt Auzurii was headed.

"Is she joining the Titans?" Gar asked, matching stride with me.

"Yeah, seeing as she is the sister of a Titan. It was the same thing for me. I had a choice, but it would have seemed weird if I was the only sibling not a Titan." I answered as we reached the living room.

"Rabin, why aren't you dressed in your uniform yet?" Robin asked as we entered.

"I just barely got here!" I replied.

"Ok, well, go change now," my brother said.

"Fine." I said, turning to head to the elevator. I hit the button for the elevator summoning.

"Slowpoke." Beast Boy said, joining me.

"Like you can do better." I said. Almost immediately, I realized who I was talking to.

"You're forgetting that I can literally transform into any animal." B.B. said, grinning.

"Fine. Cheetah vs. elevator. Start running whenever the elevator gets down here." I said, as the doors to the elevator opened.

"See you ten floors from now." Beast Boy said. Glad no one was entering with me, I pressed the button for the tenth floor as the doors closed. The elevator sped up, slowing down at the tenth.

"Booyah!" Gar said, glancing at his watch as I stepped out. "Beat you by two seconds."

"Whatever." I said, already running down the hallway to my room. Taking off my normal clothes, I grabbed my uniform and quickly dressed before heading out of my room.

"I had enough time to do five laps as a TURTLE before you came out." B.B. said. I could tell he was exaggerating, seeing as the turtle is one of the slowest animals in the animal kingdom.

"Whatever. Let's go before Robin yells at me for being slow." I said, heading back to the elevator.

"Roughly how long will the tour take?" Beast Boy asked, joining me.

"Don't know. Depends on how many questions Auzurii has." I answered, watching as the lights lighted, showing the elevator's progression down.

"Ok, but we still have to get Cy back for last time we played Stankball." B.B. said, as the intercom crackled again.

"Rabin, where are you?" Robin's voice came over the intercom as my communicator buzzed. I picked it up.

"What?"

"Robin wants to know where you are and what's taking so long." Raven said.

"I'm in the elevator coming down and had to go up ten floors just to get to my temporary room and change. We're on our way to the living room now." I said as the elevator doors slid open.

"Ok." My sister shut off the connection.

"Told you." I muttered under my breath as we entered the living room a second time.

"Kim, what am I doing here? And what are you wearing? Why did the system thingy call me Auzurii?" my friend said, giving me a weird look.

"You have a sister that is a Titan. It's my uniform because according to my brother, I have to wear it. Your Titan name, pre-chosen by Starfire, is Auzurii. Also, while we are here, I go by Rabin, not Kim." I said, answering my friend's questions in one breath.

"Welcome Superboy and Wondergirl," the intercom said.

"Cyborg, can we fix that?" Conner said as he and Cassie entered.

"Maybe." Cyborg said, joining us.

"Maybe not." Gar and I said under our breaths, on the verge of laughing.

"Rabin." Robin said. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was getting aggravated by the fact I hadn't started the tour of T-Tower yet.

"Fine!" I commented. I turned to Lauren. "Tour time!"

"Wha?"

"I have to take you on a tour of the Tower. Follow." I said, heading out the door. Auzurii and Beast Boy followed.

"Why is the green dude following us?" Auzurii asked.

"Probably because he's either bored or trying to get out of work Robin's assigning by following." I said.

"More like Robin told me to babysit you." Beast Boy said. I translated what he said in my head.

"Why would Robin think I need a babysitter when I'm staying in the Tower?"I said, sharing a look with B.B.

"Don't know. He just said 'Go with Rabin and Auzurii and make sure Rabin is safe.'"

"Ok then." I said, starting the tour. "Speaking of, Auzurii, this is Gar Logan, aka Beast Boy. B.B., this is Star's sister, Lauren, or Auzurii."

"S'up." Beast Boy said, holding out a fist in greeting. Lauren looked at it, then at me, confused.

"It's our way of greeting." I informed her. Nodding, she hit B.B's fist with her own.

_Auzurii's Story_

Ok, this is weird. One minute, I'm sitting at home with Allen. The next minute, I'm in a place with Kimberly and people I don't know. Strange. And since when did Kimberly go by Rabin?

Kimberly/Rabin led the way down the hall. "We left the living room. Across the hall is the game room/kitchen. Down there are guest rooms and the elevator. Going upstairs to the second floor time." She turned left to a set of stairs leading up to what I assumed was the second floor.

"Second floor contains Robin's room, Raven's room, my old room, forensics lab, library, weight room, locker rooms, and guest rooms." Rabin said, running her fingers along the wall.

"What do you mean by 'my old room'?" I asked.

"Robin finally decided to let me choose the location of my room, meaning I don't have to be on the same floor as him or Raven. I decided to go chill with Gar on the tenth." Rabin answered, sharing a grin with B.B.

"I wonder why, seeing as we don't hang out!" Gar said, slapping a high five with Rabin.

"I know, right? No wonder Robin smiled when I told him I wanted to bunk across from you." Rabin said. "Is he psychic or something?"

"Don't know."

"So what's on the third floor?" I asked.

"Guest rooms. Same with the fifth through seventh. We'll stop at the fourth before finishing with eight through ten." Rabin said, already heading down the hall.

"Watch this. For future reference, this is one way to piss Rabin off." Gar said, getting the same gleam in his eye that Rabin gets when she's plotting a trick. He snuck down the hall at a quicker pace then Rabin.

"Dork, nice try playing sneak up on me." Rabin said, spinning around. For the first time, I saw what Gar's power was. It was invisibility. Or so I originally thought.

"Idiot." Kim muttered, continuing her trek toward the elevator. Beast Boy reappeared, a grin on his face.

"So you turn invisible?" I asked, catching up.

"No, I turn into animals. When Kim turned around, I transformed into a fly, which is why even though you probably couldn't see me, she called me an idiot." Gar said. "Now watch and learn, young Titan." He continued down the hall, this time watching Kim.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked, trailing him.

"You'll see. This is one of the things that seriously pisses Kim off the most." By this time, Kim had reached the elevator and already pressed the button, summoning it. Her back was to us.

"Actually, this might work for once." Gar muttered. He turned to me. "Distract Rabin, okay?"

"Sure." I said, still unsure of what he was going to do. I walked up to Kim.

"So where's my room going to be?" I asked my friend.

"Depends on whether or not Starfire wants you on the eighth floor with her. Robin wanted me initially on the same floor as him or Raven so that they could watch me." Rabin said, watching the lights above the elevator doors. "You like T-Tower so far?"

"Yeah. It has pretty nice technology." I said.

Rabin half-smiled. "Cyborg takes pride in checking the advances in technology at the beginning of every month. If there is anything the Tower doesn't have that would improve us defeating villains like Slade, then Cy would add it on to the Tower." All of the sudden, Rabin started rising up from the floor.

"Kim!" I said, worried for my friend.

"Calm down." Gar said from his position behind Rabin. While I was talking with Rabin, Beast Boy had come up from behind and wrapped his arms around her, waiting for the moment to get her off the ground.

"Dork, I knew you were behind me the whole time." Rabin said, making the look that I have seen shared between boyfriends and girlfriends on her face.

"Sure you did." Gar said as the doors to the elevator opened.

"Are you going to put me down so that I can continue Auzurii's tour?" Rabin asked as we walked into the elevator.

"Ask me that on the fourth floor." BB responded as the elevator passed the third floor. As the doors opened, Gar surrendered, placing Kim back on the floor.

"Gracias." Kim turned to me. "Ok, the fourth floor has another locker room, the swimming pool, the library and two computer labs. Word to the wise on the pool: wait an hour or so if you use it after dork here. He does laps as a penguin and has the water nearly freezing."

"Not my fault penguins live in the Arctic." Beast Boy said, punching Kim in the arm.

"Yeah, but it's your fault you do laps as a penguin." Rabin said, punching him back.

"Ok, back to the elevator."I said, ending the punching fest that was likely to happen.

"Hey, Rab, how are you going to show her the ninth floor?" Beast Boy asked Rabin.

"Crap." Rabin muttered. "I don't have access."

"Makes your job a whole lot easier." BB said.

"Shut up." Rabin said, half glaring, half smiling at him.

"Eighth floor!" Gar yelled as the doors opened. He ran out of the elevator.

"Revenge." Rabin muttered, running after him. Exiting the elevator, I watched as my friend made her move. Rabin skillfully ran and jumped on Gar's back, barely making a sound.

"The prisoner has been captured." Beast Boy said, locking his arms around Rabin so she couldn't escape.

"Whatever. Auzurii, this is the eighth floor, which has Starfire's room, as well as Cyborg's Kid Flash's, Superboy's, Wondergirl's and quite possibly yours." Rabin said, turning around to face me.  
>"Ok then." I said, stopping at the door that had Starfire's name on it.<p>

"Let's go. We still have one more floor to cover before the pre-scheduled homework time." BB said.

"Sheesh, person. Impatient much?" Rabin asked teasingly.

"With you around, yeah." Gar commented.

"What do you mean by pre-scheduled homework time?" I asked as we entered the elevator.

"Because most of us are still in school, we have a certain block of time decided by Cyborg each day that we have to spend either doing homework or in Bart's case something educational." Rabin said, sharing a look with Beast Boy.

"Ok."

"You'll have homework time as well, once Star gets you registered in the high school Rabin, Superboy, Wondergirl, and I go to." Gar said as we exited the elevator on the tenth floor.

"Epic floor!" Rabin yelled, charging down the hall.

"I'm guessing she's not going to tell you what's on this floor. This floor has my bedroom as well as Kim's room which is currently being made." Gar said. We heard a scream and a slam coming from the opposite end of the hall.

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked as we joined Rabin. She shook her head, staring at the closed door with her name on it.

"Kim, you know that the room isn't done yet." BB said, opening the door.

"That's the mystery. It IS done." Rabin said as we stepped in. Looking at my friend, I could see that tears were forming in her eyes.

"Raven and Robin must have completed it while I was gone." Rabin added, looking around her now completed room. Walking over to the desk, she picked something up. From where I was standing, I could see her shoulders begin to shake.

"What's wrong?" Gar asked, walking over to her. Rabin turned around to show us what she was holding: a picture frame. Wordlessly, she handed the frame to Beast Boy.

"What's in the frame?" I asked, walking over.

"It's a picture of Robin, Raven and me that was taken on the last birthday I celebrated as a Titan a few years ago," Rabin said, "It's one of the few where Raven is genuinely smiling."

"I genuinely smile more often then that." Raven said from the doorway. Rabin looked up from the picture frame she had handed to BB.

"Rae." Rabin walked over to her sister and fell into Raven's open arms. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Raven said, holding her now crying sister. I looked at Beast Boy.

"Raven literally took Rabin under her wing when Azarath wasn't safe for Rabin. Robin cared for Rabin as well, but when it came down to who Rabin looked up to more, it was Raven." Gar said, seeing my confusion.

"Let us go play revenge." Rabin said, as she and Raven joined us.

"Revenge?" I asked.

"Rabin and Beast Boy apparently need to get revenge against Cyborg because of what he did last time they played the game they made up and call Stankball." Raven said as the two charged out of the room.

"Ok…..weird." I said.

"Tell me about it."

_Beast Boy's Story_

"We are so lame." Rabin said, sticking the last piece of meat in the trash bag.

"Yet, we are epically smart in getting back." I answered, closing the fridge. We both froze when we heard steps on the stairs.

"Hiding time!" Rabin said, grabbing the trash bag and tossing it in the trash can as she dove behind the couch. Joining her, I watched as the door opened and Cyborg entered.

"Man, am I hungry!" Cy said, walking over to the fridge. Smirking, I looked at Rabin, who was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"NOOOOOO!" Cyborg yelled as he discovered the fridge which was now stocked with tofu.

"Booyah." Kim muttered, pumping her fist as we snuck back out.

"We should probably go upstairs." I said, knowing full well that Vic was now pissed and would probably kill us.

"We hide in the pool?" Rabin asked, already climbing the stairs.

"Yeah," I said, grabbing her by the waist as I ran up the stairs three at a time.

"Tenemos un problemo." Rabin said, looking behind us.

"What?"

"Angry half-man, half-machine dude charging up the stairs."

I glanced back to see Cyborg, pissed off obviously, running up the stairs behind us. "Moving you to back time." I said, shifting Rabin onto my back.

"Why?" Kim asked, confused.

"So that I can do this." I said, already transforming into a cheetah.

"Nice." Rabin said, clinging to me. I could feel her bury her face in my shoulder to increase the speed.

"Rabin! Beast Boy! Show yourself!" Cyborg yelled.

"Not on your life." I muttered, picking up speed.

"Oompa Loompa doompadee doo, I've got another puzzle for you. Oompa Loompa doompadah dee, if you are wise you'll listen to me." Kim said under her breath.

"Someone bored?" I asked.

"Yep." Kim said as we jumped into the pool. Not even a minute had passed before Cyborg came in.

"Kim? Gar? You in here?" Vic asked, no doubt scanning the room for us. Underwater, Rabin and I looked at each other, not wanting to break to the surface and risk the chance that Cy would see us.

"Guess not," we heard Cyborg say as he headed back downstairs. Kim counted to ten using her fingers before we surfaced.

"That was close." Rabin said as we got out.

"For what? Cyborg catching us or Auzurii finding out?" I asked.

"Shit, I forgot Auzurii doesn't know that we are going out. Ergh!" Rabin said, slapping herself in the face.

"No slapping yourself in the face!" I teased, grabbing Kim's wrist before she could slap herself again.

"Yet you do it all the time when I take the remote from you." Rabin said, surrendering.

"Guys, Robin wants everyone in the living room." Auzurii said, walking in. She stopped cold when she saw us. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, you're fine." Rabin said, now feeling awkward as she pulled away from me.

"Let's go." I said, before Rabin and I do something weird.

"There you two are!" Robin said a few minutes later as we entered the living room. Almost immediately, his mood changed. "What's wrong? Did you two break up?"

"Break up? They're not going out." Auzurii said, now confused. She looked between Rabin and me. "Are they?"

"No, Robin, we didn't break up. And Auzurii, yes we are." Rabin answered, coming over to stand next to me.

"Is that why your room is across from Gar's?" Lauren asked.

"One of many reasons. That's the main one." Kim replied.

"Think she's going to burst?" I muttered.

"Don't know. I think it's just best to wait and see," Rabin said, leaning on me.

"We still have to watch out for Cyborg or his pranks." I said.

"yeah, yeah, touché. We've dealt with Cy before. Auzurii just arrived at the Tower." Kim answered.

"We've dealt with Vic before? That's news." I commented. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Trick-wise yeah. Any other way-wise, no." she modified.

"Ok then…"

"Guys, we have trouble. It seems that the H.I.V.E. Five has attacked City Hall." Robin said, "Titans, move."

"What does that mean?" Auzurii asked Rabin.

"It means we go kick butt." Kim said, placing her hood on her head, miming Raven.

"Ok. And what's my power?"

"We don't know. Come along, but stay out of serious trouble." Rabin said as we flew out the front door.

_Rabin's Story_

The H.I.V.E. Five had to choose the right moment to destroy City Hall. We barely had time to figure out Lauren's powers before a villain attacked the city. Ah, well, sooner or later Auzurii would have to join us in fighting evil.

"Beast Boy, Rabin, take Kyd Wyckkd." Robin said. I looked over at BB.

"Got it," we said. I already started mapping out a plan in my head.

"Dude, he's starting to remind me of Fang." I said halfway through the battle.

"Deal with it. You can tell Fang next time you see him that there is a bad guy that can be you guys' long lost triplet brother." Gar commented, charging at Kyd Wyckkd.

"He'll get a kick out of that," I replied, moving a bus and dropping it on Kyd Wyckkd after Beast Boy moved out of the way.

"Booyah!"Gar said, as we pushed the bus off of the now surrendered villain.

"Record timing." I agreed, hitting his fist.

"Nice job." Robin said, coming up behind us with Auzurii. "I got it from here. Can you two take Auzurii back?"

"Sure." I said. As soon as we got out of Robin's earshot, I brought on the little kid act. "Let us go find Cyborgie so that we cans ride in the T-Car!"

"Kim, you feeling ok?" Auzurii asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're talking different."

"It's probably because she's just trying to be annoying." Gar said as we found Cyborg.

"You guys ready to head home?" he asked, sliding into the driver's seat.

"Wagons ho!"I said, climbing into the back after Beast Boy, leaving Lauren shotgun.

"What does wagons ho mean?" Auzurii asked.

"It's something peeps say in England when they are going somewhere." I answered, looking out the window at the passing buildings as the T-car headed to Titans Island.

"Welcome, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Rabin, and Auzurii," the intercom system said as the T-car landed.

"Thank you, Gloria." Vic said. I shared a look with Gar.

"Hold up. You named the intercom system?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Rarely anyone names intercom systems anymore." I said.

"Whatever." Cyborg said, rolling his eyes as we entered the game room.

"So now what?" Auzurii asked, following us.

"We chill until further notice." Vic answered.

"Chilling in T-Tower is fun for everyone!" I said, breaking out the PS3.

"Dork, you are so on." Gar answered, joining me on the sofa. We heard the door open and close as Vic went to go work on the T-Car.

"What are you playing?" Lauren asked, watching us.

"Teen Titans: the video game. Here," I said, choosing Starfire before handing the controller to my friend. "For your information, B.B. is easier to beat then I am at this game."

"No way. I totally kicked your butt last time we played." Gar answered.

"See what I mean?" I murmured to Auzurii, making sure the green person behind us didn't hear.

"I can hear you." Beast Boy said, trying to be obnoxious.

"Puedo oír tu tambien." I answered, tackling him from behind.

"How am I supposed to play Auzurii if you're on top of me, dodo head?" Gar asked.

"That's not my problem. Figure it out." I replied, smirking.

"Why do I hang out with you?" B.B. muttered.

"I don't know. I think I'm a pretty fun person to chill with." I answered, rolling off.

"Or are you?" Gar replied, locking one arm around me as he battled with Lauren with the PS3.

"Hey!" I complained, but I didn't try to escape, now that Auzurii knows what's going on between B.B. and me.

"Be amused." B.B. said, tossing my mp3 player in my direction. Grabbing it, I turned it on, blocking out all sound.

"Guys, be on the lookout. Jynx escaped. I repeat, Jynx from the H.I.V.E Five escaped from our sights." Robin's voice came over the communicators.

"Got it." I said, knowing that we were out of danger's way. B.B. and Auzurii resumed their game as I continued listening to "This is Halloween" by Marilyn Manson.

All of the sudden, a purple beam shot by, barely missing my nose. "Crud." I muttered, yanking my earbuds out of my ears.

"Crud is right, Rabin. I can see why Slade is paying us handsomely for you or your sister." Jynx answered, jumping over the couch and grabbing me from Gar's arm.

"You think you can get me that easily?" I asked, squeezing my Titan necklace that had a built-in locater and SOS signal.

"Yep, especially since I brought back-up to deal with your little friends," Jynx said as robots no doubt created by Slade waltzed in, grabbing Auzurii and Dino-Beast Boy.

"Azareth Metrion Zinthos!" I yelled, fists curled up tightly.

"Not going to work. It's called Slade gave the H.I.V.E. Five these new gadgets that weaken your powers to where they are not effective against us. Say good-bye to your friends, because you won't see them where we're going." Jinx said, already turning to face the door to leave. Or so she thought.

"So, Jinx, mind telling me where you're going with my sister?" Robin asked as he, Starfie, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Wondergirl blocked the entrance, thus closing in Jinx.

"She is under possession of Slade now." Jinx said.

"Over my dead body is my sister Slade's possession!" Raven said, using her powers to pull me away from Jinx and up to where she was.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled. He, Star, and Cy attacked Jinx, while Superboy, Wondergirl, and Kid Flash freed Auzurii and Gar from the robots.

"Join the fight. I'll get Kim out of here," Beast Boy said, joining us mid-air. Nodding, Raven made sure B.B. had me under control before she joined Robin and the others.

"Are they going to be ok?" I asked, clinging to Gar.

"Yeah. You know they will be. Right now you need to make sure you don't die." Beast Boy said, shooting through the floor to ceiling windows and speeding away from T-Tower. By the way the sun was setting, I could tell he was heading north.

"Want me to teleport?" I asked.

"Not now. I'm trying to get distance between us and Jinx before you do." Gar replied.


End file.
